wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Potop/Rozdział LXXXIX
Pan Kmicic, chcąc się przedostać od Warszawy ku Prusom Książęcym i Litwie, rzeczywiście niełatwe miał zaraz w początkach zadanie, bo nie dalej jak w Serocku stała wielka potęga szwedzka. Karol Gustaw kazał jej swego czasu umyślnie tam stanąć, aby przeszkadzała oblężeniu Warszawy, lecz ponieważ Warszawa była już wzięta, przeto armia ta nie miała tymczasem nic lepszego do roboty, jak nie puszczać oddziałów, które Jan Kazimierz chciałby na Litwę lub do Prus posłać. Stał na jej czele Duglas, biegły wojownik, wyćwiczony jak żaden ze szwedzkich jenerałów w dorywczej wojnie, i dwóch zdrajców polskich, Radziejowski i Radziwiłł. Było z nimi dwa tysiące wybornej piechoty, a drugie tyle jazdy i artylerii. Wodzowie zasłyszawszy o ekspedycji Kmicica, gdy i tak trzeba im było zbliżyć się ku Litwie dla ratowania na nowo obleganego przez Mazurów i Podlasian Tykocina, rozciągnęli szeroko na pana Andrzeja sieci w trójkącie nad Bugiem, między Serockiem z jednej, Złotoryją z drugiej strony i Ostrołęką na szczycie. Kmicic zaś musiał przez ów trójkąt przechodzić, bo spieszył się, a tamtędy była mu droga najbliższa. Wcześnie też pomiarkował się, że jest w sieci, ale że przywykł do tego sposobu wojowania, więc się nie zrażał. Liczył na to, że sieć ta zbyt jest rozciągnięta, i dlatego oka w niej tak szerokie, iż się w razie potrzeby przedostać przez nie zdoła. Co więcej: jakkolwiek polowano na niego pilnie, on nie tylko kluczył, nie tylko się wymykał, ale i sam polował. Naprzód przeszedł Bug za Serockiem, dotarł brzegiem rzeki do Wyszkowa, w Brańszczyku zniósł ze szczętem trzysta koni wysłanych na podjazd, tak, iż, jak książę pisał, ni zwiastun klęski nie został. Sam Duglas nacisnął go w Długosiodle, lecz on rozbiwszy jazdę przedostał się poza nią i zamiast umykać co duchu, szedł im na oczach aż do Narwi, którą wpław przebył. Duglas został nad jej brzegiem czekając na promy, ale nim je sprowadzono, Kmicic głuchą nocą wrócił się znów przez rzekę i uderzywszy na przednie straże szwedzkie, wzniecił popłoch i zamieszanie w całej Duglasowej dywizji. Zdumiał się tym postępkiem stary jenerał, lecz nazajutrz zdumienie jego jeszcze było większe, gdy dowiedział się, íż Kmicic obszedł armie i wróciwszy na miejsce, z którego ruszono go jak zwierza, zagarnął w Brańszczyku podążające za wojskiem wozy szwedzkie wraz z łupami i kasą, wyciąwszy przy tym pięćdziesiąt piechoty konwoju. Upływały czasem całe dnie, że Szwedzi widzieli jego Tatarów gołym okiem na krańcu widnokręgu, a dosięgnąć ich nie mogli. Za to pan Andrzej co chwila coś urywał. Żołnierz szwedzki nużył się, a polskie chorągwie, które trzymały się jeszcze przy Radziejowskim, lubo z dysydentów złożone, służyły nieszczerze. Natomiast ludność wysługiwała się z zapałem głośnemu partyzantowi. Wiedział o każdym ruchu, o najmniejszym podjeździe, o każdym wozie, który wyruszał naprzód lub pozostawał w tyle. Częstokroć zdawało się, że igra ze Szwedami, ale były to igraszki tygrysie. Jeńców nie żywił, kazał ich wieszać Tatarom, gdyż tak samo zresztą czynili w całej Rzeczypospolitej Szwedzi. Chwilami, rzekłbyś, napadała go wściekłość niepohamowana, bo ze ślepym zuchwalstwem rzucał się na przeważne siły. — Wariat dowodzi tym oddziałem — mówił o nim Duglas. — Albo wściekły pies! — odpowiedział Radziejowski. Bogusław był zdania, że jedno i drugie, ale podszyte znamienitym żołnierzem. Z chlubą też opowiadał jenerałom, że tego kawalera po dwakroć własną ręką zwalił na ziemię. Jakoż na niego najzacieklej następował pan Babinicz. Szukał go widocznie; sam ścigany, ścigał. Duglas odgadł, że musi być w tym jakaś prywatna nienawiść. Książę nie zapierał, chociaż objaśnień żadnych nie dawał. Płacił też Babiniczowi równą monetą, bo idąc za przykładem Chowańskiego wyznaczył cenę na jego głowę, a gdy to nie pomogło, zamyślił skorzystać z jego ku sobie nienawiści i właśnie przez nią w potrzask go wprowadzić. — Wstyd nam już porać się tak długo z tym rozbójnikiem — rzekł do Duglasa i Radziejowskiego — kręci się on koło nas jak wilk koło owczarni i spomiędzy palców wymyka. Pójdę mu tedy z niewielkim oddziałem na przynętę, a gdy na mnie uderzy, póty go na sobie zatrzymam, dopóki wasze dostojnoście nie nadciągniecie; wówczas nie wypuścim raka z kobieli. Duglas, któremu gonitwa dawno się już uprzykrzyła, mały tylko stawiał opór twierdząc, że nie może i nie powinien życia tak wielkiego dostojnika i krewnego królów dla schwytania jednego grasanta azardować. Lecz gdy książę nalegał, zgodził się. Ułożono, że książę pójdzie z oddziałem pięciuset jeźdźców, ale każdemu rajtarowi wsadzi za plecy piechura z muszkietem. Fortel ten miał posłużyć do wprowadzenia w błąd Babinicza. — Nie wytrzyma on, gdy usłyszy o pięciuset tylko rajtarach, i uderzy niezawodnie — mówił książę — tymczasem, gdy mu piechota w oczy plunie, rozproszą się jego Tatarzy jak piasek... i sam polegnie lub żywcem go dostaniem... Plan ów przeprowadzono szybko i z wielką dokładnością. Naprzód puszczano przez dwa dni wieści, iż podjazd z pięciuset koni ma być pod Bogusławem wysłany. Jenerałowie liczyli na pewno, że miejscowa ludność uwiadomi o tym Babinicza. Jakoż tak się stało. Książę ruszył głęboką i ciemną nocą ku Wąsowu i Jelonce, przeszedł w Czerewinie rzekę i zostawiwszy jazdę w gołym polu, zasadził piechotę w pobliskich zagajnikach, aby niespodzianie wychylić się mogła. Tymczasem Duglas miał się posuwać brzegiem Narwi udając, że idzie ku Ostrołęce. Radziejowski zaś zachodzić miał z lżejszymi chorągwiami jazdy od Księżopola. Wszyscy trzej wodzowie nie wiedzieli dobrze, gdzie w tej chwili jest Babinicz, bo od chłopów niepodobna się było dowiedzieć, rajtarowie zaś nie umieli chwytać Tatarów. Przypuszczał jednak Duglas, że główna siła Babiniczowa stoi w Śniadowie, i chciał ją otoczyć tak, aby jeśli Babinicz ruszy na księcia Bogusława, zajść mu od granicy litewskiej i przeciąć odwrót. Wszystko zdało się sprzyjać szwedzkim zamiarom. Kmicic istotnie był w Śniadowie i zaledwie doszła go wiadomość o Bogusławowym podjeździe, zapadł natychmiast w lasy, aby niespodzianie wynurzyć się z nich pod Czerewinem. Duglas, zawróciwszy od Narwi, trafił po kilku dniach na ślady tatarskiego pochodu i szedł tym samym szlakiem, zatem już z tyłu za Babiniczem. Upał mordował straszliwie konie i ludzi poprzybieranych w żelazne blachy, lecz jenerał szedł naprzód, nie zważając na te przeszkody, pewien już zupełnie, że zajdzie Babiniczową watahę niespodzianie i w chwili bitwy. Na koniec po dwóch dniach pochodu dotarł tak blisko Czerewina, że dymy chałup widać było. Wówczas stanął i poobsadzawszy wszystkie przejścia, najmniejsze ścieżki, czekał. Niektórzy oficerowie chcieli iść na ochotnika i zaraz uderzać, lecz on wstrzymał ich mówiąc: — Babinicz, po uderzeniu na księcia, gdy pozna, że nie z samą jazdą, ale i z piechotą ma do czynienia, cofać się musi... A może wracać tylko dawnym szlakiem, wówczas zaś wpadnie nam jakby w otwarte ramiona. Jakoż pozostawało tylko nadstawiać ucha, rychłoli odezwą się wycia tatarskie i pierwsze strzały muszkietów. Tymczasem upłynął jeden dzień i w lasach czerewińskich cicho było, jak gdyby nigdy nie postała w nich noga żołnierska. Duglas począł się niecierpliwić i pod noc wysłał maleńki podjazd ku polom, przykazawszy mu największą ostrożność. Podjazd wrócił głęboką nocą, nic nie widziawszy i niczego nie sprawdziwszy. Świtaniem ruszył sam Duglas z całą siłą naprzód. Po kilku godzinach drogi dotarł do miejsca, na którym pełno było śladów żołnierskiego postoju. Znaleziono resztki sucharów, potłuczone szkło, kawałki ubioru i pas z ładunkami, jakich używali piechurowie szwedzcy; niewątpliwie więc stała w tym miejscu Bogusławowa piechota, lecz nigdzie nie było jej widać. Dalej, na mokrej łące, przednia straż Duglasowa spostrzegła mnóstwo wycisków ciężkich rajtarskich koni, na brzegu zaś ślady tatarskich bachmatów; jeszcze dalej leżało padło jednego konia, z którego wilcy świeżo wyciągnęli wnętrzności. O staję stamtąd znaleziono strzałę tatarską bez grotu, ale z całkowitą brzechwą i bełtem. Widocznie Bogusław cofał się, a Babinicz szedł za nim. Duglas zrozumiał, że musiało zajść coś niezwykłego. Lecz co? Na to nie było odpowiedzi. Duglas zamyślił się. Nagle zadumę przerwał mu oficer z przedniej straży. — Wasza dostojność! — rzekł. — Przez zarośla widać o staję kilku ludzi w kupie. Nie ruszają się, jakby wartownicy. Wstrzymałem straż, by waszej dostojności o tym donieść. — Jezdni czy piesi? — spytał Duglas. — Piesi, jest ich czterech czy pięciu w kupie, dobrze policzyć nie można, bo gałęzie zasłaniają. Ale migają się żółto, jakby nasi muszkietnicy. Duglas ścisnął kolanami konia, szybko popędził do pierwszej straży i ruszył z nią naprzód. Przez rzednące zarośla w dalszym głębokim lesie widać było grupę żołnierzy zupełnie nieruchomą, stojącą pod drzewem. — Nasi, nasi! — rzekł Duglas. — Książę musi być w pobliżu. — Dziw! — ozwał się po chwili oficer — stoją na warcie i żaden się nie ozwie, choć hałaśliwie idziemy. Wtem zarośla skończyły się i odsłonił się las niepodszyty. Wówczas nadjeżdżający ujrzeli czterech ludzi stojących w kupie, tuż jeden obok drugiego, jakby patrzyli czegoś w ziemię. Od głowy podnosiło się każdemu czarne pasmo prosto ku górze. — Wasza dostojność! — rzekł nagle oficer — ci ludzie wiszą! — Tak jest! — odpowiedział Duglas. I przyśpieszywszy kroku stanęli za chwilę tuż koło trupów. Czterech piechurów wisiało na pętlach razem, jak kupa drozdów, z nogami ledwie na cal wyniesionymi nad ziemię, bo na niskiej gałęzi. Duglas popatrzył na nich dość obojętnie, po czym rzekł jakby do samego siebie: — To wiemy, że i książę, i Babinicz tędy przechodzili. I zamyślił się znowu, bo sam dobrze nie wiedział, czyli ma iść dalej tym leśnym szlakiem, czy się przebrać na wielki gościniec ostrołęcki. Tymczasem w pół godziny później odkryto znów dwa trupy. Widocznie byli to maruderowie lub chorzy, których babiniczowscy Tatarzy schwytali postępując za księciem. Lecz czemu książę się cofał? Duglas znał go zbyt dobrze, co jest zarówno jego odwagę, jak doświadczenie wojenne, ażeby chociaż na chwilę przypuścił, że książę nie miał dostatecznych przyczyn. Musiało tam coś zajść koniecznie. Na drugi dzień dopiero sprawa się wyjaśniła. Mianowicie przyjechał z podjazdem w trzydzieści koni pan Bies Kornia od księcia Bogusława z doniesieniem, iż król Jan Kazimierz wyprawił za Bug przeciw Duglasowi pana hetmana polnego Gosiewskiego w sześć tysięcy litewskich i tatarskich koni. — Dowiedzieliśmy się o tym — mówił pan Bies — zanim Babinicz nadciągnął, bo szedł bardzo ostrożnie i często przypadał, zatem marudnie. Pan Gosiewski jest w czterech lub pięciu milach. Książę, powziąwszy wiadomość, cofać się spiesznie musiał, aby się z panem Radziejowskim połączyć, który łatwo mógł być zniesion. Ale szybko idąc połączyliśmy się szczęśliwie. Zaraz też książę podjazdy ordynował po kilkanaście koni we wszystkie strony z doniesieniem do waszej dostojności. Siła ich wpadnie w tatarskie albo chłopskie ręce, ale w takiej wojnie nie może inaczej być. — Gdzie są książę i pan Radziejowski? — W dwóch milach stąd, u brzegu. — Książę całąli siłę wyprowadził? — Piechotę zostawić m usiał, która się przebiera co najgęstszym i lasami , by się od Tatarów uchronić. — Taka jazda, jak tatarska, by i największymi gąszczami iść umie. Nie spodziewam się już ujrzeć tej piechoty. Ale niczyjej w tym winy nie ma i książę postąpił jako wódz doświadczony. — Książę rzucił jeden znaczniejszy podjazd ku Ostrołęce, aby pana podskarbiego litewskiego w błąd. wprowadzić. Ruszą oni tam nie mieszkając, w tej myśli, że całe nasze wojsko na Ostrołękę poszło. — To dobrze! — rzekł ucieszony Duglas. — Damy panu podskarbiemu rady. I nie tracąc chwili nakazał pochód, aby się z księciem Bogusławem i Radziejowskim połączyć. Nastąpiło to tego samego dnia ku wielkiej uciesze, zwłaszcza pana Radziejowskiego, który niewoli gorzej od samej śmierci się obawiał, wiedział bowiem, że jako zdrajca i sprawca wszystkich nieszczęść Rzeczypospolitej srodze odpowiadać by musiał. Teraz wszelako, po połączeniu się z Duglasem, armia szwedzka wynosiła przeszło cztery tysiące ludzi, zatem mogła stawić skuteczny opór siłom pana hetmana polnego. Miał on wprawdzie sześć tysięcy jazdy, lecz Tatarzy prócz Babiniczowych, bardzo wyćwiczonych, użyci być we wstępnym boju nie mogli, a i sam pan Gosiewski, lubo wojownik biegły i uczony, nie umiał śladem Czarnieckiego natchnąć ludzi takim zapałem, przeciw któremu nic ostać się nie zdołało. Duglas jednak w głowę zachodził, w jakim celu Jan Kazimierz mógł wysłać hetmana polnego za Bug. Król szwedzki wraz z elektorem szedł na Warszawę, walna bitwa musiała więc tam prędzej, później nastąpić. A lubo Kazimierz stał już na czele potęgi liczebnie od Szwedów i Brandenburczyków większej, jednakże sześć tysięcy bitnego ludu stanowiło zbyt wielki zasiłek, aby się król polski miał go dobrowolnie pozbawiać. Prawda, że i pan Gosiewski wyrwał Babinicza z toni, ale przecie na ratunek Babinicza nie potrzebował król całej dywizji wysyłać. Był zatem w tej wyprawie jakiś cel ukryty, którego jenerał szwedzki, mimo całej przenikliwości odgadnąć nie umiał. W liście króla szwedzkiego, nadesłanym w tydzień później, znać było wielki niepokój i jakoby przerażenie z powodu tej ekspedycji, ale kilka słów wyjaśniało jej przyczyny. Wedle zdania Karola Gustawa pan hetman nie po to był posłany, by na Duglasową armię uderzać, ni by iść na Litwę, tamtejsze powstanie wspomagać, bo tam i tak Szwedzi już nastarczyć nie mogli, ale po to, żeby Prusom Książęcym, mianowicie wschodniej ich części, całkowicie wojsk pozbawionej, zagrozić. "Obliczono na to — pisał król — by elektora w wierności dla malborskiego traktatu i dla nas zachwiać, co łatwo może się stać, gdyż on z Chrystusem przeciw diabłu i z diabłem przeciw Chrystusowi jednocześnie wejść w sojusz gotowy, aby od obydwu skorzystać." List kończył się poleceniem, aby Duglas starał się wszelkimi siłami pana hetmana do Prus nie dopuścić, który jeśli w ciągu kilku tygodni wkroczyć tam nie zdoła, niechybnie pod Warszawę wracać musi. Duglas uznał, że zadanie, jakie nań włożono, wcale sił jego nie przechodzi. Jeszcze niedawno stawiał on z pewnym powodzeniem czoło samemu Czarnieckiemu, dlatego Gosiewski nie był mu straszny. Nie spodziewał się wprawdzie znieść jego dywizji, ale był pewien, że potrafi ją osadzić i wszelkie jej ruchy zahamować. Jakoż od tej chwili poczęły się bardzo sztuczne podchody obu armii, które unikając wzajemnie walnej bitwy, starały się obejść jedna drugą. Obaj wodzowie godnie współzawodniczyli ze sobą, jednakże doświadczony Duglas o tyle był górą, że wyżej jak do Ostrołęki pana hetmana polnego nie puścił. Zaś ocalony od Bogusławowego podejścia pan Babinicz wcale się także z połączeniem z litewską dywizją nie spieszył, albowiem z wielką gorliwością zajął się ową piechotą, którą Bogusław w spiesznym swym pochodzie ku Radziejowskiemu musiał po drodze zostawić. Tatarzy jego, prowadzeni przez miejscowych leśników, szli za nią dzień i noc, łuszcząc co chwila nieostrożnych lub tych, którzy pozostawali w tyle. Brak żywności zmusił na koniec Szwedów do podzielenia się na małe oddziały, które łatwiej o spyżę starać się mogły, ale tego tylko czekał pan Babinicz. Podzieliwszy swą watahę na trzy komendy, pod dowództwem własnym, Akbah-Ułana i Soroki, w kilka dni wygniótł większą część owych piechurów. Była to jakby nieustająca obława na ludzi po gąszczach leśnych, łozach i trzcinach, pełna hałasu, wrzasków, nawoływań, strzałów i śmierci. Szeroko rozsławiła ona imię Babinicza między Mazurami. Watahy zebrały się i połączyły z panem Gosiewskim dopiero pod samą Ostrołęką, kiedy pan hetman polny, którego wyprawa była tylko demonstracją, odebrał już rozkaz królewski ciągnienia z powrotem pod Warszawę. Krótko tylko mógł pan Babinicz cieszyć się znajomymi, mianowicie panem Zagłobą i Wołodyjowskim, którzy na czele laudańskiej chorągwi towarzyszyli hetmanowi. Witali się jednak bardzo serdecznie, bo już była wielka przyjaźń i zażyłość pomiędzy nimi. Obu młodym pułkownikom markotno było wielce, że nie mogli tym razem nic wskórać przeciw Bogusławowi, ale pan Zagłoba pocieszał ich dolewając im gęsto do szklenic i tak mówiąc: — Nic to! Już moja głowa od maja pracuje nad fortelami, a nigdy jeszcze na darmo jej nie łamałem. Mam kilka gotowych, bardzo przednich, jeno do aplikowania już czasu nie ma, chyba pod Warszawą, dokąd wszyscy ruszymy. — Ja muszę do Prus! — odparł Babinicz — i pod Warszawą nie będę. — Zali się do Prus dostać zdołasz? — spytał Wołodyjowski. — Jak Bóg na niebie, tak się przemknę, i to święcie wam przyrzekam, że bigosu narobię niepośledniego, bo już ci powiem moim Tatarom: "Hulaj dusza!" Radzi by oni i tu nożami po gardłach ludziom przeciągać, alem im zapowiedział, że za każdy gwałt powróz! Za to w Prusiech i własnej ochocie pofolguję. Zaś bym nie miał się przemknąć! Wyście nie mogli, ale to inna rzecz, bo łatwiej większej sile drogę zagrodzić niźli takiej wataże, jako jest moja, z którą ukryć się łatwo. Nieraz ja już w trzcinach siedział, a Duglasowi przechodzili tuż, tuż, ani o tym wiedząc. Duglas też pójdzie pewnie za wami i mnie tu pole wolne odsłoni. — Aleś go też, słyszę, zmachał! — rzekł z zadowoleniem Wołodyjowski. — Ha, szelma! — dodał pan Zagłoba. — Co dzień musiał koszulę brać, tak się pocił. Jużeś waćpan i Chowańskiego sprawniej nie podchodził, i to ci muszę przyznać, że sam bym lepiej nie potrafił, gdybym się na waćpanowym miejscu znajdował, chociaż jeszcze pan Koniecpolski powiadał, że do podjazdowej wojny nie masz nad Zagłobę. — Widzi mi się — rzekł do Kmicica Wołodyjowski — iż jeśli Duglas wróci, to Radziwiłła tu zostawi, by na cię następował. — Daj to Bóg! Tę samą mam nadzieję — odparł żywo Kmicic. Jakbym ja zaczął jego szukać, a on mnie także, to byśmy się przecie znaleźli Trzeci raz już przeze mnie nie przejedzie, a jeśli przejedzie, to się chyba więcej nie podniosę. Twoje arkana pamiętam dobrze i wszystkie sztychy łubniańskie mam jako pacierz w pamięci. Co dzień ich też z Soroką próbuję, ażeby sobie rękę wkładać. — Co tam fortele! — zawołał Wołodyjowski — szabla grunt! Dotknęła nieco ta maksyma pana Zagłobę, który też zaraz odrzekł: — Każdy wiatrak myśli, że grunt skrzydłami machać, a wiesz, Michałku, czemu? Bo ma plewy pod dachem, alias w głowie. Sztuka wojenna także na fortelach polega, inaczej Roch mógłby być hetmanem wielkim, a ty polnym. — A co pan Kowalski porabia? — spytał Kmicic. — Pan Kowalski? Już żelazny hełm na głowie nosi i słusznie, bo kapusta z sagana najlepsza. Obłowił się okrutnie w Warszawie, zdobył się na poczet zacny i poszedł do husarzów, do kniazia Połubińskiego, a wszystko dlatego, żeby móc kopią się do Carolusa złożyć. Przychodzi do nas co dzień pod namiot i ślipiami łypie, czyli szyja od gąsiora ze słomy nie wygląda. Nie mogę tego chłopca od pijaństwa odzwyczaić. Na nic dobry przykład! Alem mu prorokował, że mu na złe wyjdzie to chorągwi laudańskiej opuszczenie. Szelma! niewdzięcznik! za tyle dobrodziejstw, którem mu wyświadczył, opuścił mnie, taki syn, dla kopii! — Waćpan żeś jego chował? — Mój mosanie! nie czyńże mnie niedźwiednikiem. Panu Sapieże, któren mnie o to pytał, powiedziałem, że jednego z Rochem mieli praeceptora, ale nie mnie, bo ja za młodych lat byłem bednarzem, i klepki umiałem dobrze wstawiać. — Naprzód, tego byś waćpan panu Sapieże nie śmiał powiedzieć— odpowiedział Wołodyjowski — a po wtóre, niby mruczysz na Kowalskiego, a miłujesz go jako źrenicę oka. — Wolę go od ciebie, panie Michale, gdyż chrabąszczów nigdy znosić nie mogłem ani kochliwych mydłków, którzy na widok pierwszej lepszej niewiasty koziołki zaczynają zaraz przewracać jako niemieckie muce. — Albo jako te małpy u Kazanowskich, z którymi waćpan wojował! — Śmiejcie się, śmiejcie, będziecie drugi raz sami Warszawę zdobywali! — Toś to niby waćpan ją zdobył? — A kto Krakowską Bramę expugnavit? Kto niewolę dla jenerałów obmyślił? Siedzą teraz na chlebie i wodzie w Zamościu, a co Wittenberg spojrzy na Wrangla, to powiada: "Zagłoba nas tu wsadził!" — i oba w płacz. Żeby pan Sapieha nie był chory i żeby tu był obecny, powiedziałby wam, kto szwedzkiego kleszcza z warszawskiej skóry najpierwszy wyciągnął. — Dla Boga! — rzekł Kmicic — uczyńcie że to dla mnie i przyślijcie mi wiadomość o onej bitwie, na którą się pod Warszawą zbiera. Dnie i noce będę na palcach liczył i spokoju nie zaznam, póki się czego pewnego nie dowiem. Zagłoba przyłożył palec do czoła. — Posłuchajcie mojej polityki — rzekł — bo co powiem, to się tak pewno spełni... jako i to jest pewne, że ta szklenica stoi przede mną... Czy nie stoi? co? — Stoi, stoi! Mów waść! — Tę bitwę walną albo przegramy, albo wygramy... — To każdy wie! — wtrącił Wołodyjowski. — Milczałbyś, panie Michale, i uczył się. Suponując, że tę bitwę przegramy, wiesz, co dalej będzie?... Widzisz! nie wiesz, bo już swymi szydełkami pod nosem, jak zając, ruszasz... Otóż ja mówię wam, że nic nie będzie... Kmicic, który był bardzo żywy, zerwał się, stuknął szklanką o stół i zawołał: — Marudzisz waść! — Mówię, że nic nie będzie! — odparł Zagłoba. — Młodziście, to tego nie rozumiecie, że jako teraz rzeczy stoją, nasz król, nasza miła ojczyzna, nasze wojska mogą pięćdziesiąt bitew jedna po drugiej przegrać... i po staremu wojna pójdzie dalej, szlachta będzie się zbierała, z nią i wszystkie podlejsze stany... I nie uda się raz, to uda się drugi, dopóki moc nieprzyjacielska nie stopnieje. Ale jak Szwedzi jedną batalię większą przegrają, to ich diabli bez ratunku wezmą, a elektora z nimi w dodatku. Tu ożywił się Zagłoba, wychylił szklankę, palnął nią o stół i mówił dalej: — Słuchajcie, bo tego z lada gęby nie usłyszycie, bo nie każdy umie patrzyć generalnie. Niejeden myśli: co tu nas jeszcze czeka? ile bitew, ile klęsk, o które, wojując z Carolusem, nietrudno... ile łez? ile krwi wylanej? Ile ciężkich paroksyzmów?... I niejeden wątpi, i niejeden przeciw miłosierdziu bożemu i Matce Najświętszej bluźni... A ja wam powiadam tak: Wiecie, co nieprzyjaciół onych wandalskich czeka? — zguba; wiecie, co nas czeka? — zwycięstwo! Pobiją nas jeszcze sto razy... dobrze... ale my pobijemy sto pierwszy, i będzie koniec. Rzekłszy to pan Zagłoba przymknął na chwilę oczy, lecz zaraz je otworzył, spojrzał błyszczącymi źrenicami przed siebie i nagle zakrzyknął całą siłą piersi: — Zwycięstwo! zwycięstwo! Kmicic aż zaczerwienił się z radości. — Dalibóg, ma rację! dalibóg, słusznie mówi! Nie może inaczej być! Musi taki przyjść koniec! — Już to trzeba waści przyznać, że ci tu nie brakuje — rzekł Wołodyjowski palnąwszy się w głowę. — Rzeczpospolitę można zająć, ale dosiedzieć w niej nie lża... i tak w końcu trzeba się będzie wynieść. — Ha! co? nie brakuje! — rzekł uradowany z pochwały Zagłoba. — Kiedy tak, to wam jeszcze będę prorokował. Bóg przy sprawiedliwych! Waćpan (tu zwrócił się do Kmicica) zdrajcę Radziwiłła pokonasz, do Taurogów pójdziesz, dziewczynę odbierzesz, za żonę ją pojmiesz, potomstwo wychowasz... Niech pypcia na języku dostanę, jeżeli tak nie będzie, jakom rzekł... Dla Boga! tylko nie uduś! Słusznie zastrzegł się pan Zagłoba, bo pan Kmicic porwał go w swoje ramiona, podniósł w górę i tak ściskać począł, że aż oczy staremu wyszły na wierzch, ledwie zaś stanął na własnych nogach, ledwie odsapnął, już pan Wołodyjowski rozochocony wielce chwycił go za rękę. — Moja kolej! Mów waćpan, co mnie czeka? — Boże ci błogosław, panie Michale!... Wywiedzie ci twoja misterna dzierlatka całe stadko... nie bój się. Uf! — Vivat! — krzyknął Wołodyjowski. — Ale pierwej ze Szwedami koniec uczynim! — dodał Zagłoba. — Uczynim! uczynim! — zawołali trzaskając szablami młodzi pułkownicy. — Vivat! zwycięstwo! Kategoria:Potop